El Bosque De Los Lamentos
by DarkNight200
Summary: Katniss princesa heredera del reino de Panem es secuetrada por los paladines del capitolio, durante el escape se internan en un bosque embrujado donde son emboscados por un misterioso chico que logra rescatarla pero el problema no termina ahi, ninguno de los dos sabe como volver al castillo de Panem y ahora Katniss debera aprender a sobrevivir y conocera lo que significa enamorarse
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los person****ajes me pertenece todos son invención de ****Suzanne Collins.**

**Agradecimientos: primero quiero agradecer a Suzanne Collins por crear la saga de los juegos del hambre y también agradezco a girlonfire91 por animarme a escribir esta historia**

**Bueno Y Sin Más Aquí La Tienen**

* * *

**Secuestrada Y Rescatada**

Un nuevo día empieza en mi soleado reino, Katniss Everdeen princesa heredera al trono del prospero reino de Panem esa soy yo. El distrito 12 es la ciudad sede del castillo y está rodeada por un bosque lleno de vida y más allá del bosque están las extensas planicies y aun mas allá se encuentra el reino del capitolio, hace ya varios siglos ambos reino eran uno pero según los escritos en un momento nacieron unos gemelos, el mayor debería heredar el reino pero el menor siendo más hábil y lleno de conocimientos no estaba conforme con esto lo que termino por genero una gran disputa entre los hermanos estallo así una gran y cruenta guerra civil, al no encontrar solución el reino se separo en 2 cada uno se llevo 6 de las 12 ciudades conocidas como distritos, así es como se creó Panem y El Capitolio, con el tiempo el nombre del antiguo reino así como que reino perteneció al mayor y cual al menor se perdió pero los descendientes de los gemelos continuaron con el rencor, mi padre el rey Haymitch dice que el soberano del capitolio Snow a planeado deshacerse de mi desde el día de mi nacimiento y esa es la razón de que ni yo ni mi pequeña hermana Prim podamos salir de las paredes del castillo, pero la locura de mi padre no termina ahí para "protegerme completamente" a decidido casarme a mis 16 años con el príncipe de un reino lejano, Gale es su nombre, no lo eh visto en mi vida y sé que es mayor que yo, por cuanto no tengo idea y no me interesa tenerla.

Tan metida estoy en mis pensamientos que no noto la llegada de mi hermanita Prim y Anni mi dama de compañía.

-Kat en que piensas tanto

-en nada patito- así es como llamo a mi hermanita desde que cuando era pequeña rompió muchos cojines de plumas de pato y quedo cubierta de plumas

-piensas en ese tal gay- Anni y yo soltamos una pequeña risa

-su nombre es Gale no gay-corrige Anni

-da igual

-bueno si es en él, pienso en cómo será y que pasara con mi vida luego de que lo conozca

-pues no tendrá que esperar mucho, llegara en unos días

-no me lo recuerdes- tanto Annie como Prim saben cuánto me disgusta la idea y cuantas lagrimas derrame cuando se me informo

-no te preocupes Katniss al menos estarás a salvo

-ni siquiera eso lo se

-porque lo dice princesa- Anni es mi dama de compañía desde los 7 años y desde entonces mi mejor amiga

-uno, no sé como sea ese Gale y como valla a tratarme y dos tengo un… presentimiento

-presentimiento?- Prim luce realmente preocupada y es lo que menos quiero a sus 12 años

- sí, siento que algo va a pasar, algo que cambiara mi vida de una forma que no puedo explicar, no sé si será un cambio o el fin de esta

No tengo tiempo para ver la reacción de mis acompañantes porque nos llaman para cenar, durante la cena estoy en silencio para mostrar mi desagrado como lo eh hecho desde que me informaron de la boda hace dos semanas, pero a mis padres eso no parece importarles demasiado.

-Katniss tienes que dejar atrás ese comportamiento infantil, no quiero que te muestres así con Gale-habla mi padre

-tiene razón tu padre hija, no querrás que piense que eres una mal educada- lo apoya como siempre mi madre

-lo que el piense de mi no me interesa- respondo desafiante, siempre eh tenido esa llama de rebeldía

-ya está bien Katniss, la boda ya está fijada y tú te casaras en una semana- me responde mi padre ya cabreado

-pues yo no pedí casarme con nadie

-Katniss es por tu bien, así evitaremos cualquier intento de Snow por asesinarte

-pero…

-Pero Nada!-me interrumpe- tú te casaras con el príncipe Gale y ya- y con eso su majestad da por terminada la conversación

La cena termina y como siempre me dirijo a mi cuarto que está en una de las zonas más recónditas de todo el castillo otra medida de seguridad de parte de mi padre, pero no todo es malo mi cuarto tiene una gran vista del cielo nocturno, cuando llego a mi cuarto lo primero que hago es ir a las ventanas y observar el cielo estrellado que adorna esta bella noche.

-dios santo-suspiro- que me deparara este extraño y mal trecho futuro- digo mientras contemplo el firmamento.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedo viendo el cielo, tal vez demasiado porque ya estoy cansada, pero antes de dormir le hecho una última mirada a la estrellas.

-espero que mi príncipe azul aparezca y me rescate de este loquerio

Me quito el vestido y me pongo el camisón para dormir, me cepillo el cabello y me meto debajo de las tapas voy cerrando los ojos de apoco dejando que el sueño haga lo suyo y finalmente me duermo.

No sé cuanto eh dormido púes unos ruidos en mi habitación me despiertan todo está completamente oscuro y no logro distinguir nada me salgo de la cama y empiezo a andar por ella no avanzo mucho cuando unos brazos revestidos con una armadura me atrapan y tapan la boca para que no grite, no pasa mucho para que de un momento a otro caiga desmayada por una extraña esencia que se encuentra en la mano de mi raptor.

**Un Tiempo Incierto Después**

Me duele la cabeza, estoy mareada y con ganas de vomitar siento unos movimientos bruscos y trato de mover mis manos para darme cuenta que están atadas al igual que mis pies ya es de día, seguramente es de mañana, los rayos de sol son débiles aun, paso un tiempo tratando de recuperarme, no sé cuanto pasa pues estoy demasiado confundida para saberlo pero cuando ya estoy lo suficiente mente consiente puedo notar que estoy montada en un caballo, completamente atada y que uno de esos tipos con armadura, que ahora sé que son negras, me sostiene.

-que sucede, donde estoy- me sale un hilo de voz, aún estoy débil por las hiervas o lo que sea que inhale

-miren la princesita se despertó- los otros tipos se ríen ante su "astuto" comentario

-quienes son, donde me llevan, LES ORDENO QUE ME RESPONDAN!

-la princesita tiene agallas- dice otro de esos tipos- que creen se lo decimos ya no tiene escapatoria

-por qué no

-somos los paladines negros del capitolio y nuestra actual misión es llevarte hasta su majestad y luego… bueno él sabrá qué hacer

Me quedo atónita, los paladines negros del capitolio, "mierda" pienso, los paladines del capitolio son conocidos por ser unos prodigios con la espada y tienen reputación de ser los mejores de toda Europa y quizás del mundo, cualquier plan de escape a sido cancelado no me queda de otra que esperar a la caballería que venga al rescate de la damisela en apuros "el tema ya está demasiado trillado" pienso para mis adentros.

-qué pena que el rey nos prohibió el divertirnos con ella… es joven pero es bastante bella

-tienes razón que desperdicio

¿Desperdicio? que es lo que pretende ese monstro de Snow hacer con migo, "en este instante la opción de correr con ese Gale suena bastante atractiva". Ya han pasado algunas horas desde que desperté, nos hemos detenido para borrar rastros y esas cosas que hacen los secuestradores. Son 5 los que me "acompañan" y ya estamos cerca de la frontera y con eso mis esperanzas de ser rescatada son aun menores, pero uno de los hombres rompe el silencio en el que nos sumergimos.

-tendremos que buscar otro camino ya deben haber avisado a los puestos de frontera

-tienes razón, alguno tiene una idea

-tranquilos ya lo tengo todo planeado, hay un bosque en la frontera que podemos atravesar y llegar hasta el reino- silencio nuevamente

-no estarás hablando de ese bosque

-el bosque de los lamentos... el mismo

Todos se miran entre ellos, aunque llevan cascos se que en sus caras hay una expresión de miedo y no es para menos, el bosque de los lamentos es un lugar que todos en Panem y El Capitolio conocen, hay una antigua historia que dice que es en ese mismo bosque donde se desarrollo la guerra civil que separo al antiguo reino en dos, se cuenta que las almas en pena de todos aquellos que murieron en la batalla rondan el bosque y que esos mismos espíritus toman forma de horribles espectros humanoides o animales y que de noche se pueden ver luces en el bosque así como escuchar ruidos y otras cosas tenebrosas, se sabe que nadie que ha entrado a logrado salir con vida ni siquiera el guerrero más grande ha vuelto de esa trampa mortal.

-estas locos si vamos a entrar en ese lugar, ya sabes lo que dicen

-sé muy bien lo que dicen del bosque pero no vamos a entrar, cruzaremos por los límites del bosque así atravesamos la frontera y listo

-tiene sentido… bien en marcha

Ahora sí que estoy condenada, el bosque, siempre quise conocer el bosque, ¡pero el bosque que rodea al distrito! no un bosque embrujado, genial es la primera vez que salgo del distrito 12 y voy a morir en el bosque de los lamentos, genial Katniss hoy es tu día.

Mis captores siguen andando pero redujeron el paso, incluso los grandes paladines del capitolio no están exentos del miedo, el camino sigue y a lo lejos se distinguen unos árboles, miro de nuevo a mis acompañantes y algunos incluso tiritan de miedo, yo debería estar igual pero no, hay algo que no sé, qué me dice que en ese lugar esta mi destino… o mi muerte.

-ya se ve- ese tipo tiene razón el bosque ya se puede distinguir con claridad, ahora sé por qué se dice que esta embrujado, aun con sol una fina capa de bruma cubre el suelo o al menos los lindes del bosque dan ese aspecto, los árboles son oscuros, como si la luz nunca llegara y lo más extraño es esa densa nube que cubre los cielos al acercarnos como si estuviera dando aviso, nos detenemos justo en la entrada.

-aquí esta… el bosque de los lamentos quizás el lugar más peligroso sobre este mundo

-bueno no es que conozcamos gran parte del mundo seguro hay lugares peores- todos sueltan una risa nerviosa en un fallido intento de darse ánimos a seguir. Estamos un par de minutos en silencio contemplando el bosque que realmente es muy tenebroso

-bueno al mal paso darle prisa

Y con esa simple y clásica frase reanudamos la marcha, entramos en el bosque a paso lento y nos internamos hasta un punto en el que apenas se ve la salida y así nadie logre distinguirnos entre los árboles.

Estos "valientes" caballeros prosiguen la marcha en línea recta formando una fila, todos estamos atentos a cualquier ruido

"Crrrrrig"

Un sonido se oye bastante cerca, el inconfundible sonido de una rama al ser pisada, los caballos parecen tener miedo, algo los asusta por que empiezan a retroceder lentamente.

-que les sucede a estos animales

-señor… dicen que los animales pueden sentir la presencia de los espíritus

-n-no digas estupideces

"Crrrrig"

Otro ruido, todos nos volteamos buscando de donde nace el sonido pero no tenemos éxito, los arboles son tan altos y frondosos que es fácil confundirse, volteo hacia un lado y logro distinguir la salida que parece estar llamándome en este momento, otra vez el mismo ruido, los caballos relinchan suavemente algo se están acercado pues están más nerviosos

"GGGGGRRRRR"

Los animales se ponen histéricos, el sonido vino desde la derecha al interior del bosque y al girarnos aparece un lobo blanco gruñendo y enseñando los colmillos desde quien sabe dónde.

-es solo un lobo, yo me encargo-dice el tipo con quien comparto caballo, se desmonta del animal dejándome sola y desenvaina la espada acercándose lentamente al lobo "GGGGGRRRRR" otro gruñido se siente pero que parece venir desde atrás de nosotros, pero es en el frente donde aparece otro lobo esta vez negro y en iguales condiciones que el otro- tu- apunta a otro caballero montado- mata a esa alimaña

Obedientemente se desmonta y saca la espada apuntando al lobo negro, ambos se acercan a su presa pero yo noto como están temblando, el primero se abalanza contra el lobo blanco pero este siendo mas ágil lo esquiva se para en sus patas traseras y le propina un fuerte empujón provocando que bese el suelo, el segundo hace lo mismo contra el lobo negro dando estocadas rápidas pero el lobo esquiva todas.

-que sucede con estos animales- dice el tipo en el suelo incorporándose- te acabare maldito engendro

Mueve su espada contra el pobre animal pero este no se mueve como esperando que algo pase y así es, de la nada aparece otra espada que intercepta el golpe.

-pero que…- nadie siquiera alcanza a reaccionar cuando una lluvia de golpes veloces como el viento avientan lejos su espada y vuelve a tocar suelo todos miramos al agresor y sentimos como el alma nos abandona el cuerpo, frente a nosotros hay… algo parece un hombre pero tiene el cabello lleno de hojas y ramas, la cara llena de barro que oculta sus facciones y la ropa rota y en mal estado.

-por la santa madre…- pronuncia uno de los hombres, el temor nos envuelve a todos y nadie atina a reaccionar todos nos encontramos congelados pero el miedo nos provoca locura, el otro paladín se acerca corriendo al espectro con clara intención de ataque, a esa cosa no le cuesta nada bloquear el golpe y devolvérselo causándole una herida en la mano que lo obliga a soltar el arma, los otros tres hombres están congelados del miedo, "los grandes Paladines del capitolio vergonzosamente humillados" pienso para mi, aunque yo no me encuentro en mejores condiciones.

Los lobos se ponen al lado de esa cosa y sueltan un fuerte gruñido que espanta a los ya aterrados caballos que salen corriendo con jinetes y todo pero como yo no puedo sostenerme me voy de bruces contra el suelo y me golpeo la cabeza, mantengo mis ojos cerrados pero puedo escuchar los gritos de los 2 guerreros que se quedaron y sus pasos apresurados intentando escapar dejándome aquí tirada.

Siento unos pasos suaves a mí lado y como alguien se me acerca, abro mis ojos para toparme con el espectro frente a mi cara pero no me interesa porque toda mi atención se centra en un par de bellos ojos azules que me miran detenidamente pero apenas los observo unos segundos antes de caer inconsciente aun así un último pensamiento pasa por mi mente "esos ojos son de mi salvador… o de mi acecino" y finalmente todo queda a oscura.

.

.

.

* * *

**Que tal, espero que les aya gustado el primer capitulo de esta historia,, tengo pesado que sera de unos 10 capitulos mas el epilogo pero seguramente la alrge un poco más, bueno gracias por pasarse a leer mi primera historia de os juegos del hambre**

**Saludos de DarkNight200**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de los juegos del hambre me pertenecen todos son invención de Suzanne Collins.**

**Más Problemas **

* * *

**Peeta POV**

Los primeros rayos del sol me despiertan, me remuevo en la cama unos momentos antes de abrir los ojos finalmente, me quedo unos momentos observando el techo de mi casa hasta que finalmente decido levantarme y empezar con la rutina de todos los días, me visto y como algo, simplemente una manzana y algo de pan con leche de mi vaca, terminado salgo y los primeros en recibirme son Cato y Clove, ellos son un par de lobos, Cato es de color blanco y Clove negro, a Cato lo encontré de cachorro que parece a ver sido abandonado por su manada un poco después de dejar de beber leche y un año después encontré a Clove bajando por el bosque, creo que ambos tienen 2 años

Ambos se me acercan y les acaricio la cabeza para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, le doy de comer a la vaca, cuido de mis 3 ovejas y en fin le doy de comer a los animales, después me dedico a juntar las frutas en los arboles que están dentro de la cerca, mi casa se encuentra en medio de un bosque, más específicamente en un gigantesco claro rodeado por un muro de piedra natural de al menos lo que yo creo so metros, la única manera de entrar es por un agujero en uno de los lados, el agujero está tapado por una puerta cubierta de barro por uno de los lados para camuflar.

Me paso algunas horas relajándome, hoy no es un día muy ajetreado, ya pasado el descanso me decido a salir a cazar el almuerzo y la cena, llamo a Cato y Clove que siempre me acompañan a la hora de cazar, ellos rastrean y yo ataco, me cambio a una ropa maltratada para no arruinar la otra, tomo mi arco, mis flechas y mi espada, al salir me ponga barro en la cara para ocultarme un poco.

-listo chicos- le hablo a mis compañeros que comienzan a avanzar a paso relajado contestando mi pregunta.

Sigo a mis lobos mientras buscan alguna presa. Me las eh tenido que arreglar solo desde que tengo ocho años que es cuando quede huérfano, eh vivido toda mi vida en el bosque, no sé muy bien el cómo llegamos, por lo que sé mi padre cometió o lo culparon por un crimen y se escapo con mi madre, yo nací en la misma caso donde vivo, viví con mis padres hasta los ocho cuando mamá cayó enferma y mi padre salió del bosque a conseguir medicina, por que las hiervas del bosque no sirvieron, pero nunca regreso por lo que supongo lo capturaron por ese crimen y mataron, mi madre sucumbió ante la enfermedad semanas después y yo me quede solo, ya han pasado ocho años y cumplí los dieciséis hace algunas semanas.

Ya casamos 2 granso y 3 conejos asique decidimos marcharnos a casa cuando un ruido nos atrae, viene desde los **lindes** del bosque, lo sé porque al vivir toda mi vida rodeado de arboles conozco este bosque como la palma de mi mano.

Nos acercamos lentamente para poder observar, cuando estamos lo suficientemente cerca para poder ver sin ser descubiertos notamos que son 5 hombres a caballo vestidos con armaduras negras al completo atravesando a paso lento, pero, algo atrae mi vista, una chica seguramente de mi edad los acompañada, bueno acompañar no es la palabra adecuada, está montada junto a uno de los hombre que la mantiene sujeta al frente del caballo muy cerca de ella, cosa que por alguna razón me molesta, estaba vestida con un camisón blanco igual a los que usaba mi madre y que aun tengo guardados, pero ella estaba atada de manos y pies, a pesar de eso no puedo dejar de verla, tiene una piel blanca pero no demasiado y un bello, no, un hermoso cabello castaño pero no alcanzo a ver su rostro pero sé que es bellísimo, hay algo que me atrae de ella, algo que no sé que es, quizás sea que es la primera mujer que eh visto en toda mi vida aparte de mi madre aunque algo me dice que no es eso.

Soy sacado de mi ensoñación cuando sin querer piso una rama y se escucha el crujir de esta, soy lo suficientemente ágil de cuerpo y mente para reaccionar a tiempo y esconderme sin que me descubran, miro a mis compañeros directo a los ojos y me acerco a ellos

-debemos rescatarla- les digo, algunos llámenme loco pero en estos años eh llegado a entenderlos y ellos a mi por lo que me miran y para mí eso es una afirmación

Tomo otra rama entre manos y la rompo para asustarlos y luego los observo notando como los caballos están nerviosos porque sienten la presencia de Cato y Clove, toco la cabeza de Cato y le indico un punto a la derecha de los invasores y a Clove un punto en frente, poniéndose ambos en marcha lentamente hacia el lugar indicado, repito una vez más el paso anterior con otra rama y cato ya está en posición y empieza a gruñir asustando a los secuestradores y la chica

Lo más silenciosamente posible me muevo atrás de ellos, uno de los hombres, el que andaba montado con ella, se baja y saca su espada acercándose a Cato, me apresuro a imitar el gruñido de un lobo desde atrás de ellos y a los segundos Clove sale desde el frente.

-tú, mata a esa alimaña- dice el hombre de la espada y el otro se desmonta sacando la espada, el primero ataca a Cato pero es más rápido y la da un empujón con sus patas delanteras mientras el otro tipo atacaba a Clove sin mucho éxito- que sucede con estos animales- habla el tipo desde el suelo levantándose. Cato Y Clove tienen cada uno sus ventajas, Cato es más grande, fuerte y resistente mientras Clove es más pequeña, rápida y ágil -te acabare maldito engendro- esa es mi entrada

Salgo lo más rápido que puedo con mi espada en mano y freno de golpe el ataque- Pero que- no le dejo tiempo para nada cuando golpe su espada desestabilizándolo y con otro arrojo su espada y cae de nuevo, observo a todos y parecen aterrados, "unos hombres hechos y derechos aterrados de un chico de 16" pienso para mi evitando reírme, me debo mantenerme serio como me enseño mi padre

-Por la santa madre…- pronuncia uno de ellos y el tipo que atacaba a Clo sale del trance y se abalanza contra mí pero no me cuesta nada desviar el ataque y darle un corte en la mano que lo hace soltar la espada, en eso mis lobos se ponen a mi lado y les gruñen lo más fuerte que pueden , espantando a los caballos que salen corriendo con sus jinetes pero la chica que no podía sostenerse se va contra el suelo, miro a los dos que se quedaron salir corriendo dejándola tirada.

Me acerco a ella y me agacho para verla mejor, es realmente bella, tal cual supuse y me la quedo mirando hasta que abre los ojos, si antes pensé que su cabello era hermoso sus ojos son preciosos. Sus ojos son de un gris profundo y con un brillo que me cautivan completamente, me hubiera gustado seguir viéndolos pero los vuelve a cerrar quedando inconsciente, pero, aún no puedo dejar de verla hasta que un ruido me hace voltear a mis compañeros que me están mirando

-y ustedes que ven- les dijo para volver a posar mis ojos en ella y tomar en brazos para llevarla a casa y noto como su camisón esta mojado y eso me recuerda que anoche llovió, en el bosque al menos, tendré que buscarle algo, y con eso me pongo en marcha junto a mis lobos pero sin quitar esos ojos de mi mente "porque no pudo dejar de pensar en ellos".

**Katniss POV**

_Me encuentro en un lago, no, no es un lago es como una fuente o algo parecido, tiene aguas cristalinas y puras, sobre mi se encuentra un limpio cielo perfectamente azul y que las aguas reflejan, llevo un vestido también azul cielo, me acerco a la orilla de las aguas observando mi reflejo, estoy así un rato hasta que distingo un par de ojos azules que logro ver en el fondo y algo parecido a una mata de pelos rubios, algo me atrae, una imperiosa necesidad de tocar ese cabello y ver desde más cerca esos ojos, no me doy cuenta que me inclino sobre el agua y pierdo el equilibrio cayendo en el agua…_

Me despierto de repente sin entender nada, me quedo recordando mi sueño pero en especial esos ojos en los cuales no puedo dejar de pensar, pero, estoy segura que ya los eh vistos, Prim tiene los ojos azules pero esta no es la misma sensación que tengo cuando los veo, los de ella me provocan ternura, estos es… es… ¿felicidad?, no estoy segura, me quedo divagando unos momentos hasta que mi cabeza se vuelve a conectar, "donde diablos me encuentro", empiezo a mirar a mi alrededor, parece una habitación, es más pequeña que mi cuarto, tiene una ventana, una mesa de noche, un ropero y todo lo necesario para una habitación, noto la cama en la que me encuentro, es grande seguramente de un matrimonio, tiene unas sabanas blancas que son muy suaves y se siente muy grato el roce con mi piel… UN MOMENTO, levanto las tapas y me doy cuenta que me encuentro desnuda, desnuda en la casa de un extraño…

-AAAAAHHHH¡-grito a todo pulmón y puedo escuchar un ruido de alguien corriendo

En segundos se abre la puerta dejando ver a un chico rubio de mi edad supongo, es de estatura media y algo más alto que yo pero se ve muy fuerte, tiene una piel bronceada, sus cabellos color ceniza cae por su frente y tiene unos ojos azul cielo realmente bellos justo como los que vi en el bosque y en mis sueños, es realmente muy guapo, "si él quiere abusar de mi, POR DIOS QUE LO HAGA", yo pensé eso, no concéntrate.

- Que sucede, te pasa algo- por dios que voz, me replanteo mi anterior pensamiento no apto para la dama que mis padres criaron, corrección que mi institutriz crio, "la violación es un delito pero estoy dispuesta a correr con los cargos", no Katniss enfócate, desnuda, cama, extraño.

-que pasa… ESTOY DESNUDA EN LA CAMA DE UN EXTRAÑO… AAAAAHHHHH- vuelvo a gritar a todo pulmón como antes.

-espera cálmate, por favor para- yo no lo escucho solo sigo gritando hasta que me tapa la boca con la mano- para un segundo, tu ropa estaba sucia y mojada a sique te la quite para que no te resfríes, no tengo nada que puedas usar por ahora, por eso estas desnuda

Su mano es suave y su rostro está muy cerca del mío, me pierdo en sus ojos que me miran con preocupación y me pierdo en ellos, siento una extraña sensación que crece en mi, un calor me sube por las piernas y siento una gran atracción por su boca y puedo notar que él no está en mejores condiciones porque me mira de la misma forma, tan embobado como yo, me quita lentamente las manos de la boca y siento como el calor me abandona lentamente.

-no tiene nada que pueda usar

-de mujer no, pero te puedo dar una de mis camisas si no te incomoda

-estaría perfecta

Se aleja de mi camino hacia el ropero y un extraño sentimiento de tristeza me invade, rebusca en el armario hasta encontrar una camisa color blanco, se vuelve a acercar y me la entrega después de eso sale de la habitación en silencio para que pueda cambiarme, me acerco la prenda y noto su olor impregnada en ella y ese sentimiento de felicidad vuelve a hacerse presente por lo que me la pongo de inmediato para que el toque a la puerta preguntando si ya me cambie para entrar al cuarto con una bandeja.

-pensé que podrías tener hambre a sique te traje esto mientras preparo la cena- ni si quiera note el hambre que tengo si no he comido nada desde la cena de ayer

-muchas gracias, me muero de hambre

El meda una sonrisa para luego dejar la bandeja en la mesita de noche y salir del cuarto dejándome sola de nuevo, miro lo que se encuentra en la bandeja, es un vaso con agua, una manzana y una hogaza de pan, tomo el pan y noto el calor en mi mano seguro esta recién hecho, lo aprieto un poco para escuchar el crujir de la corteza pero al mismo tiempo se siente que es suave y esponjoso, lo tamo con ambas manos y lo parto a la mitad con lo que suelta un exquisito aroma y no dudo en acercarme el pan a la nariz para olerlo mejor, es igual al aroma de él y al que está en esta camisa "mi chico huele a pan recién hecho", pienso, un momento Mi Chico, ese pensamiento me descoloca un poco, "pero qué demonios me pasa", lo miro nueva mente par llevarme un trozo a la boca y… o por mi madre… esto esta delicioso, cierro los ojos para disfrutar mas esta delicia, en mi vida como princesa eh probado mucha comida muy refinada y deliciosa pero este simple trozo de pan hace que todo eso sepa a basura comparada con esto, "seguro que él sabe igual de bien", ok debo parar con estos pensamientos pero es inevitable teniendo el placer en la boca, mis tripas suenan reclamando que coma de una vez a sique le hago caso y me termino el pan pero sin dejar de disfrutar cada bocado, bebo el agua y me como la manzana, todo estuvo delicioso incluyendo el agua, como es posible algo así, me gustaría que Prim y Anni pudieran probar esto, Prim… como volveré a casa quizás el me vaya a dejar además no eh visto a sus padres… tocan a la puerta sacándome de mis pensamiento y el entra con una sonrisa

-Veo que te lo acabaste- me dice apuntando hacia la bandeja vacía- la cena esta lista qui-quieres bajar o te lo subo- noto como se sonroja y lo lindo que se ve nervioso

-si no te molesta me gu-gustaría acompañarte- yo también me sonrojo y bajo la cabeza esperando que no lo note pero él me sonríe confirmando que falle

-no es ninguna molestia- Le devuelvo la sonrisa levantándome de la cama y veo como esa camisa me queda gigante, mi chico se vuelve a sonrojar y sale seguido por mí pero a ninguno se le quita la sonrisa del rostro.

Ahora noto que la casa es de dos pisos, en la segunda planta hay 2 habitaciones, supongo que serían la de sus padres y la de él, en la primera planta esta lo que parece la cocina y el comedor, no es una cas muy grande pero si muy acogedora.

-Ve a sentarte ya llevo la comida- me dirijo hacia la mesa y tomo asiento, él no se demora en volver con los servicios para ambos y unos vasos con agua y luego trae la comida

-por cierto aún no se el nombre de mi héroe- le digo una vez esté sentado

-como?

-tu fuste quien me salvo en el bosque, no?- el asiente- todavía no se su nombre

-soy Peeta y no me trates tan formal apuesto que tenemos la misma edad

-supongo que tienes razón, por cierto yo soy Katniss… me preguntaba donde están tus padres

-ellos murieron hace 8 años

-lo siento no sabía- genial Katniss arruínalo

-no te preocupes- me da una sonrisa que me tranquiliza

- espero dices 8 años- el asiente- cuántos años tienes

-16

-¡vives solo desde los 8 años! Pero como has sobrevivido tu solo

-mi padre me enseño a usar el arco y la espada y mi madre sobre Frutas y hiervas, con lo que aprendí de ellos eh logrado vivir

-eso es increíble, mi padre lo único que me a enseñado es a gritarle a los demás

-jajajajaja

-no es gracioso- aunque no tarda en contagiarme y ambos terminamos riendo a carcajadas

-si tu lo dices

-bueno debo agradecerte por salvarme y cuando puedas llevarme devuelta a Panem te darán una recompensa por salvarme- auch… me dolió bastante decir eso

-llevarte no sabes el camino y que es eso de la recompensa

-soy Katniss Everdeen princesa heredera al trono de Panem y no, mi padre esta tan obsesionado con protegerme que para salir del castillo tenía que escaparme y mi escapes no iban más allá del pueblo que lo rodea, por eso nunca e salido del distrito 12 y no tengo idea de cómo volver a casa

- entonces estamos en problemas- me dice llevándose una mano a la nuca y yo lo miro extraño- yo jamás e salido más allá de los límites del bosque

Se me queda mirando con una mirada de culpa y yo sigo mirándolo raro mientras ordeno mis pensamiento, yo nunca e salido del distrito 12 por lo que no tengo idea del camino para volver y Peeta nunca a salido del bosque por lo que no sabe cómo llevarme hasta el castillo… bueno devuelta a los problemas, esto no podría ponerse pero y en eso escucho como empieza a llover… bueno si que podía.

.

.

.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, que les pareció, este es mi primer Finc de los huegos del hambre y la primera historia que escribo que no es one-shot, quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído mi historia, bueno ya saben donde comentar y acepto cualquier critica que quieran hacer, también me quiero disculpar, pensaba actualizar antes pero por temas del colegio no pude, pueden creer que e tenido pruebas toda la semana y mañana sábado tengo que ir por recuperación y para empeóralo tengo prueba y la siguiente semana está igual que esta**, **intentare actualizar lo antes posible y de nuevo GRACIAS a todos mis lectores**

**Agradecimiento de Reviews**

**Quiero agradecer por sus comentarios a:**

**girlonfire91**

**Gpe 77**

**Yuki Ai Ne**

**Guest**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y espero que sigan leyendo **

**Nos Leemos ;P **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de los juegos del hambre me pertenecen todos son invención de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**El Espíritu Del Bosque **

**Peeta POV**

Una semana… ya a pasado una semana desde que la princesa llego, me sale una sonrisa sin poder evitarlo odia que la llame así, aun recuerdo como se puso al saber que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo llevarla hasta su castillo…

**Flash Back**

Empezó a llover y Katniss ya lleva un rato sin responderme parece que la noticia no le sentó muy bien, ya me canse de esperar y decido hablar

-eeeh… princesa está bien…- parece que al fin logre que reaccionara

-yo… eh… eh… yo- parece que me equivoque

-lamento no poder llevarte de vuelta pero si eres la princesa seguro ya te deben estar buscando- su cara de confusión es tan linda… ¿porque pensé eso?

-yo… cre-creo que tienes razón… gracias

-¿gracias por qué?

-por salvarme y por intentar calmarme… es que nunca dejare de deberte algo

-no me debes nada y mejor comer antes de que se enfrié princesa tienes que estar fuerte para cuando lleguen por ti

-tienes razón, aunque eso ultimo será algo difícil y no me llames princesa con Katniss es suficiente

**Fin Flash Back**

No puedo evitar reír al recordar cuando me dijo que todos creía que este bosque estaba embrujado y creyó que yo era un espantajo o algo parecido esa noche reí como nunca pero tuvo su precio, me lleve un buen golpe en el brazo por burlarme de ella, volviendo a lo de la semana a sido divertida, dura y… rara, si rara es la mejor forma de describirla, ella a insistido con ayudarme a llevar las cosas, recuerdo cuando intento recoger los huevos de las gallinas y estas la salieron persiguiendo o cuando me ayudo a moler el trigo que crece en la parte este del bosque y obtener harina, termino completamente blanca, a sido duro enseñarle a hacer estas cosas porque ésta acostumbrada a que le hagan de todo, según ella su padre no la deja mover un dedo, pero lo raro viene después como el que en un momento desvió la mirada hacia ella y me quedo pegado viéndola o cuando ríe y no puedo evitar sonreír o esos sueños que tengo donde le hago de todo, puede que nunca haya salido del bosque pero sé de donde viene n los bebes, es lo que ganas al descubrir a tus padres a la tierna edad de 7 años, muchas noches me las e pasado bajo mi viejo manzano buscando la respuesta a qué diablos me pasa, al final descubrí que siento una gran atracción hacia ella y, sin miedo a equivocarme, puedo decir que la princesa me gusta y quizás algo más.

-Peeta, me podrías ayudar- me habla mi princesa

-que sucede princesa- me encanta hacerla enfadar

-¡que no me llames princesa!, que no es obvio- la miro mejor y me doy cuenta que intenta cargar con un tronco bastante grande

-te puedes lastimar, no hagas estas cosas- le digo mientras tomo el tronco

-como es que eres tan fuerte

-años de caza, practicar con la espada y muchas otras cosas, porque preguntas

-curiosidad

-sé que soy sexi no tienes por qué negarlo- le digo con una gran sonrisa

-egocéntrico

-pero si así me quieres-ella solo desvía el rostro sonrojada por mi comentario- voy a buscar agua a la fuente, aun no te llevo, me acompañas- simplemente asiente, dejo el tronco cerca de la casa- bien vamos.

En el corazón del bosque, que está cerca de casa, se encuentra una fuente de agua alimentada por cascadas que cae por un muro de piedra, es de ahí donde obtengo agua y siempre es fresca y deliciosa, recuerdo que Kat me pregunto cómo es que el agua era tan deliciosa y le conté de la fuente, al principio no me creyó y dijo que le echaba algo raro al agua, después me acuso de intentar drogarla, me reí en su cara y me dio un codazo en el estomago.

Ponemos marcha hacia la fuente, son pocas las veces que Katniss a salido de fuera del muro y siempre acompañada de mi, el bosque es un lugar peligroso, es muy grande y lleno de animales. Ella camina a mi lado, esta vestida con un vestido color cielo que era de mi madre, resulta que son de la misma talla, a diferencia de los que se muestran en los libros de mi madre que son grandes y abombados, tanto que ocultan completamente la figura, este es de 2 partes, una blusa arriba y una falda que llega a las rodillas, cuando se lo mostré se escandalizo y me grito que una dama no podía usar eso, luego le explique que mi madre adapto todos sus vestidos de forma que se parecían a este porque uno de los que usan fuera del bosque son muy incomodo para caminar por este, me costó pero finalmente acepto ponérselos y debo admitir que se ve preciosa con ellos.

-¡qué hermoso!-Tanto tiempo llevo sumido en mis pensamientos que no noto que ya llegamos, la fuete está a los pies de una pared de roca de varios metros por la que caen unas cascada que alimenta la fuente, es grande y en los bordes, por el fondo hay pequeñas cuevas por las cuales se va el agua alimentando al bosque y evitando que la fuente cresa demasiado, además el agua siempre es muy fresca y fría-nunca en mi vida vi algo tan hermoso- decía con un hermoso brillo en sus ojos que me hace sonreír

-cuando era pequeño pasaba mucho tiempo aquí con mis padres, es mi lugar favorito, tiene un aura de paz y el sonido de la cascada es muy relajante, creo que no hay mejor lugar en el mundo

-comparto pensamiento, aquí se puede respirar la paz- cierra los ojos y respira profundamente -el sonido de la caída del agua y el cantar de los sinsajos le da el toque de armonía necesaria- vuelve a abrir los ojos- creo que también es mi lugar favorito

- Mi padre decía que en esta fuente vive el espíritu del bosque

-¿el espíritu del bosque?, que es eso

-es el ser que cuida del bosque y de sus habitantes

-a si

-sí, la leyenda es bastante interesante, ¿la quieres escuchar?

-perece interesante- se sienta en el suelo cerca del borde de la fuente y yo la imito sentándome al frente de ella quedando cara a cara

- pues prepárate- me aclaro la garganta y empiezo -hace muchos años, tal vez siglos existió un hombre que según dicen se llamaba Marvel, el estaba enamorado de una bella mujer llamada Glimmer…

-¿luz trémula?

-sip, no me preguntes porque, porque no tengo idea, continuo, Glimmer era la hija de un poderoso noble y le llovían pretendientes, todos ricos y de buenas familias incluso dicen que los príncipes se peleaban por ella…

-no mientas

-es lo que dice la historia, ya sabes que las exageran y deja de interrumpirme

-bien lo siento- suelta una suave risa –continua

-como decía era una mujer muy bella pero el problema es que marvel era un simple campesino que no tenia oportunidad alguna con ella y jamás podría siquiera cruzar una palabra con ella, lo que no sabía era que Glimmer ya había reparado en él, cada vez que ella salía en carruaje con su padre debía pasar por los campos y es en ese momento que aprovecha para poder observarlo, Marvel era un hombre honrado que siempre se esforzaba y ayudaba a todos en todo lo que podía y es por eso que glimmer se fue enamorando de él sin siquiera notarlo..

-increíble- su mirada expectante y llena de emoción es maravillosa –que paso después

-Glimmer se enamoro de Marvel pero eso no paso desapercibido por su padre que también sabía sobre los sentimientos de Marvel y temía que se intentara escapar para estar con él y por lo que hiso algo horrible

-que hiso el padre de Glimmer

-primero envió a Glimmer a otra ciudad diciendo que visitarían a una tía y que el después le seguiría, mientras ella estaba de camino fue a visitar a Marvel y hiso que lo acompañara hasta una lejana pradera para matarlo el problema es que el camino por a la ciudad estaba cortado y tuvieron que desviarse pasando por la pradera donde observo como su padre le enterraba una espada a marvel horrorizada bajo de carrosa sin que nadie se diera cuenta y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al lado de un moribundo Marvel y este le dijo…

-señorita Glimmer le confieso, aquí en mi lecho de muerte mi profundo amor por usted- note como a Katniss le brotaban algunas lagrimas -y que aun en mi muerte la seguiré amando

-con eso finalmente cerró los ojos para no volver a abrirlos, a Glimmer se le ocurrió una única solución mientras lloraba la muerte de su amado y dijo…

-no te preocupes mi querido Marvel, aquí mismo confieso que te amo con todo mi corazón y que prefiero morir a vivir sin ti

-tomo la espada que aun estaba clavada en el pecho de Marvel y se la enterró justo donde va el corazón siguiendo a su amado, se dice que los espíritus al ver algo tan noble y un amor tan profundo decidieron ayudarlos y convirtieron el cuerpo de Marvel en este bosque y su alma en el agua que brota de esta cascada y da vida al bosque mientras que al cuerpo Glimmer lo convirtieron en los animales, insectos y todos los seres que habitan el bosque y su alma se libero y cuida de el bosque y sus habitantes mientras la espada se clavo en una roca tras la cascada y se quedaría por siempre en ese lugar para marcar el lugar donde ambos amantes perdieron la vida y se unieron por siempre…

Un pequeño silencio nos envuelve solo interrumpido por los sonidos del bosque- es una historia muy triste y fantástica, como la conoces

-mi padre solía contármela cuando me iba a dormir y de tantas veces que la escuche me la aprendí de memoria y nunca se me olvidara

-a Prim le gustaría escucharla –ella ya me a hablado sobre su hermanita y Anni- ¿tú crees en ella?

-es tan fantástica que es difícil de creer ¿no?

-tienes razón…

-pero yo creo que es real –Katniss me mira raro como diciendo "No hablaras enserio"- cuando era pequeño y apenas estaba aprendiendo a sobrevivir muchas veces puede ver a una mujer rubia, de piel blanca y una sonrisa amable y tierna rodia por una aura blanca que siempre estaba hacia el interior del bosque de camino hacia la esta fuente que también es el corazón del bosque y el lugar de la historia

-¿dices la verdad?

-sé que es difícil de creer, pero se cómo convencerte- me, levanto y le ofrezco una mano para que ella haga lo mismo- ven por aquí

La guio hasta el lado izquierdo de la fuente cerca de el muro y cuando ella llega su boca forma una perfecta O, este es el lugar perfecto para observar que detrás de la cascada mayor hay un hueco en la pared de roca y en ese lugar se encuentra una espada clavada en la piedra, la espada esta clavada hasta la mitad y por la hoja y la empuñadura crece una fina enredadera, la empuñadura es de oro con joyas incrustadas y la hoja de acero ni siquiera esta oxidada

-es muy difícil alcanzar ese lugar y aunque se logre en imposible clavar tanto una espada en roca solida y menos en un espacio tan pequeño, esta espada esta desde hace mucho antes que mis padres llegar a este bosque, ahora me crees

-debe haber una explicación lógica para esto

-haber, son todo oídos

-… bien no la hay, pero esto no prueba nada -me doy el placer de levantar una ceja -bien prueba bastante pero aun así es una locura

-eso no te lo discuto –Kat suelta una suave risita y que me hace sonreír como idiota otra vez y bajo la mirada sonrojado pero sin dejar de sonreír -recojamos el agua y volvamos, cato y clove seguro nos están esperando

- bien pero podríamos quedarnos un momento más, este lugar realmente me encanta

-no sé porque, pero no puedo decirte que no –ella se sonroja ante mis honestidad y yo también lo hago -además que daño nos hace –digo pero sin negar nada

-esto lugar me da ganas de cantar

-¿cantas?

-aunque no lo creas sí, todos dicen que tengo una bella voz pero no canto a menos que tenga muchas ganas de hacerlo

-y las tienes

-realmente sí, ya a pasado una semana desde que me secuestraron y aun no aparece mi caballería en busca de la damisela en apuros

-y eso te pone…

-feliz

-¿qué?- enserio dejo eso, aunque debo admitir que también me pone feliz a mí

-no digo que no extraño a mi familia, lo hago, pero este lugar es tan bello y maravilloso que es difícil estar triste por mucho tiempo

-comprendo lo que dices, eso me paso cuando murió mi madre y no apareció mi padre… entonces, ¿me das un concierto?- me sonríe amablemente y yo se lo devuelvo

-esta canción me la enseño mi nana sae, se llama la canción de la colina

Kat empieza a cantar, en el mismo momento sentí como todas los pájaros se callaron y se acercan para escuchar a Katniss cantar, su voz es tan bella que me trasporta a otro mundo, uno donde solo nos encontramos ella y yo, un mundo donde solo existe la felicidad, un mundo donde la puedo amar por siempre, ahora lo comprendo, Katniss no me atrae ni me gusta, yo estoy perdidamente enamorado de Katniss.

* * *

**Este capítulo es un poco más corto pero más serio, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, que les pareció la revelación de Peeta, este capítulo se centro principalmente en él y sus pensamientos, el siguiente será de Katniss y por ultimo como estuvo la historia de Marvel y Glimmer, espero sus comentarios :P**

**Agradezco por los comentarios de **

**girlonfire91**

**Gpe 77: espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, me encantan los lobos son mis animales favoritos y no me resiste a incluirlos**

**Yuki Ai Ne**

**Guest**

**AMBER SWAN: gracias por comentar, dime que te pareció el capitulo y sobre lo de gay, se me ocurrió porque cuando unas amigas me comentaban sobre el libro por primera vez escuche mal, ellas dijeron "el amigo, Gale" pero yo escuche "el amigo Gay", son cosas que pasan y sobre lo segundo, planeo que Gale salga más adelante en la historia "al Rescate", no te adelanto nada más para no arruinarte la historia **

**Gracias a todos los que han comentado y se han detenido a leer mi historia**

**Nos Leemos en el siguiente capitulo ;P **


	4. Nota

**Nota**

**Hola a todos mis lectores, siento loa atrasas y provocarles falsas ilusiones pero este no es un nuevo capítulo.**

**Esto es para informarles que he decidió parar de escribir este Fic por tiempo indefinido, tengo la semana libre de exámenes por lo que la escuela no es el problema, he decidido dejarlo por un tiempo por problemas más o menos graves en mi casa, son problemas emocionales que vienen desde un tiempo pero hoy fue demasiado. Nos dejo a mí y a mis 2 hermanos llorando por culpa de una pelea con mí madre y todo lo que está sucediendo término por bloquearme a sique decidí darme un descanso para pensar.**

**Nuevamente pido perdón por todo y les agradezco a todos los que lean mi historia y también todos los comentarios, no hay nada mejor para un escritor que saber que hay personas que disfrutan de su esfuerzo**

_**Atte. Su amigo y fan DarkNight200**_


End file.
